Princess Usagi's Final Battle
by Serenity Argetlam
Summary: Usagi knows what she must do, but time is running out...what happens when time does run out? R&R please! Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Living Arrangements:

Usagi and Mamoru- a single bedroom apartment, fairly roomy

Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michura- a three bedroom apartment overlooking the ocean, fairly roomy

Minako, Makato, Ami- a house that the three bought with their combined money.

Rei- continues to live at the Hino Shrine

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten- three bedroom apartment as seen of Sailor Moon season 5

Chibi-Usa-the future for now, later switches between Hotaru and Usagi.

Age:

Chibi-Usa, Hotaru: 13 going on fourteen

Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makato, Ami: 18

Seiya,, Michura:19

Yaten, Haruka:20

Taiki, Setsuna, Mamoru:21

Setting:

Finally everything is at peace. Sailor Galaxia was freed from Chaos and is guiding the star seeds back to their owners. Usagi no longer transforms unless a TRUE crisis occurs (though she still is the princess and leader of the Sailor Senshi). Mamoru and Usagi are engaged to be married in less than three months. Everyone passed highschool on the first try! (No one had to stay back a year) Haruka and Michura are together as partners. Life is good. For now.

Usagi turned in her bed, a cold sweat engulfing her body. She was having a terrible nightmare, the same one she has had for weeks on end. This time they were prepared.

Mamoru, being the light-sleeper he is, had awoken a couple of nights ago to Usagi tossing and turning next to him. They have only been living together for a short while now that Usagi was out of highschool, and he wasn't quite used to sharing his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep well the last two weeks because of Usagi. When he questioned her, she just laughed and totally dismissed him. But last night had to of been the worst night's sleep in his life. Something in Usagi seemed off, she was extra paranoid and wasn't eating much.

A concerned Mamoru tiptoed out of bed and phoned some of the Sailor Senshi. Ami, Rei, Haruka, Setsuna, and Seiya had answered the telephone. They would relay the message to the Senshi that they lived with.

Once he finished, he crept across the small living room and peeked in at Usagi. _What a terrible dream she must be having. _He thought with the utmost concern. All he was able to do was sit, and wait for the other Senshi. Mamoru sat on the bed next to his fiancee, gently stroking her golden hair. He couldn't wait for October 13 when finally he and Usagi would be united in matrimony. Mamoru got up and sat on the couch. He smiled at the memory of him proposing to Usagi.

"You'll be fine." said Setsuna. Haruka, Michura, Setsuna, Yaten, and Taiki were surrounding Mamoru.

"Kitten will love the ring Mamoru, calm down." Haruka said cooly. Mamoru entrusted them with very valuable information, he was going to ask Usagi to marry him that very night. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous, he knew she would say yes because he had seen the future.

"I know." he chuckled softly. "It's just knowing that after all that we've been through together," Mamoru hesitated, preparing to recount all the past battled, "Queen Beryl separated us, than Alan and Anne, oh and then there was Prince Demando," Mamoru growled at this name. After all, Prince Demando tried to move in on Usagi, "Neherenia captured Chibi-Usa, and then Sailor Galaxia attacked me." Then Mamoru felt a pang of guilt coarse through him. If he hadn't been on his way to America, Usagi wouldn't have been constantly alone and attacked. Everything would have been so different.

"All that is behind you, Prince." said Setsuna. Her eyes reading Mamoru's thoughts through his changing facial expressions.

Mamoru relaxed. "You're right. Let the past be the past. I can't wait for Usagi to get here." He turned towards the door to the little restaurant he had rented out for the evening. Usagi walked in first, her eyes wide and her smile reaching both her ears. She wore a beautiful baby-blue silk gown that shimmered a soft pink in the candle light. It revealed a decent amount of cleavage and there was a slit in the dress, reaching about mid-thigh. She simply looked beautiful.

"You remembered!" Usagi exclaimed. "You remembered that this was my favorite restaurant!" She bounded past the waiters and waitresses that bowed their heads to her in respect. Rei, Makato, Minako, Ami, Seiya, Hotaru, and Usagi's parents and her little brother Shingo followed her in looking around. Seiya looked the least happiest to be there right next to Shingo.

Shingo held Hotaru's hand when they walked in. He was sixteen, she was thirteen going on fourteen. They were dating much to Usagi's protests. Everyone was sure Chibi-Usa would agree, but she didn't know. She was still in the future, unable to visit until she completed the next set of studies which apparently felt like forever.

Ami walked up to Taiki, looking stunning in her navy blue dress much like Usagi's. As a matter of fact, everyone's dress was much like Usagi's only in different colors. She walked in the dim lighting, her dress shimmering to a deeper blue. She wrapped her arms around Taiki's waist and leaned up to kiss him. "I missed you." she said softly.

"You look fantastic." Taiki said mesmerized. Ami blushed.

"Minako, you look great." Yaten smiled at her. Her dress was deep orange that shimmered a lighter shade of orange and showed much more cleavage than Usagi's dress. She grinned and giggled quietly.

"Wow. What a fancy-shmancy place you've got here, Mamoru, is it?" Shingo asked. His mission was clear, to annoy Usagi and mortify her to death. Usagi turned around and glared at her brother. Shingo recognized the death glare and backed away slowly, knowing he had completed his duty. Usagi's mother shoved Shingo behind and smiled apologetically.

Usagi had told her parent about Mamoru after she had graduated highschool. They had no problem with him, but were actually eager for them to marry. They didn't want their baby girl to live alone in this cruel world, and Mamoru was perfectly capable of protecting Usagi, and if he failed to do so, they know whose head to chop off.

Seiya walked up to his brothers who were smirking at him. His eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding from me?" Seiya asked suspiciously.

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other and smiled. "You'll see soon enough, bro." They walked to their girlfriends and pulled them aside.

Seiya fumed with anger. _What jerks, acting all high and mighty because they know something I don't. After tonight I am going to scream at them for not telling me. I bet it's really stupid anyway, but what's so trivial that they don't tell me? _Seiya was deep in thought when he heard a bell. All conversation stopped to see who had walked in through the door. Everyone's mouth gaped open. Who was this girl?

It was Chibi-Usa of course. She had grown up quite a bit in the last two years. Her hair fell graciously down to her hips in the same style as her mothers. An ecstatic Usagi jumped up and down at the sight of her future daughter.

"Why, what, when, how?!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Mama!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. Naturally, Usagi's mother stepped foward with her arms wide open expecting Chibi-Usa to run to her first, instead, Chibi-Usa ran right to Usagi and curtsied. Usagi just smiled and hugged her daughter.

"You are indeed a lady, Chibi-Usa." Usagi said through tears of joy. Chibi-Usa looked up into her mother's loving eyes, astounded by what she had just heard and smiled, giving Usagi a hug. It was indeed a joyous occasion.

"Uh," Seiya broke the silence. "Who is this girl and did she just call Usagi, mama?" Everyone turned to look at a flustered Seiya. Taiki and Yaten raised an eyebrow at their brothers impudence.

"All will be explained in due time." said an understanding Usagi.

Mamoru pulled Usagi aside. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered, tickling her ear with his breath.

Usagi giggled. "It's only fair. I plan to reveal my true identity tonight. Everybody else is welcome to join me." Mamoru was bewildered at what he had just heard, but nodded his head in agreement. The little restaurant's bell rang again. Select family and friends of the Sailor Senshi walked through the door. Including Luna, Artemis, Diana, the faculty from the Crown Arcade, Naru, and Grandpa Hino with Chad.

Mamoru said, "Looks like we are all here, shall we begin?"

Dinner was nice, full of laughter, and of conversations about why Mamoru called them here, and who was Chibi-Usa, and why were there cats here in such a fine place? Luna almost said something out of anger, but Artemis licked her face and purred. She turned her head away and blushed furiously when Usagi stood at the head of the table next to Mamoru.

"Everyone settle down please, I have an announcement." She said, slightly raising her voice in the process. She cleared her throat ready to give a speech but Mamoru grabbed her hand.

He stood up and whispered into her ear, "I have an announcement as well. May I go first?" Usagi blushed, thankful he was such a gentleman. She nodded her head and went to sit down but Mamoru stopped her. She looked up at him curiously as to why he had prevented her from sitting. He just looked at her in silent pleading. She remained standing. He gave her a swift kiss on the mouth and cleared his throat.

"Family and friends, thanks for coming tonight. Many of you are wondering why I asked to join Usagi and myself for dinner tonight," he paused making sure he had their undivided attention. "Well, Usako and I have been dating for quite some time and-"

"There's still no ring on her finger!" said Grandpa Hino jokingly. Rei put a hand over his mouth and quietly apologized.

"Well, actually," Mamoru blushed, kneeled, and turned to Usagi, "Usako, I love you and always will love you. So, will you marry me?" He pulled out a soft pink-colored box revealing a beautiful pink diamond ring. Usagi's eyes opened wide and she began to cry.

"Of co-ourse I will!" She said through heavy sobs. Mamoru smiled, placing the ring on her small finger. He stood up and kissed her deeply with 'woo-hoos' and 'congratulations' in the back round, random people running to the head of the table in excitement, wanting to look at the ring and congratulate Usagi and Mamoru. In all the excitement, Usagi forgot to reveal her true identity.

A horrified Seiya stormed out of the restaurant, hoping Usagi would follow him. Alas, only Taiki and Yaten noticed.

-----------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru had fallen asleep on the couch, only waking when he heard a knocking at the door. He quickly sprang up and looked through the eye hole seeing a worried Michura and a disgruntled Haruka at the front. He opened the door and welcomed them inside the fairly roomy apartment. Michura and Haruka first, followed by Rei, Setsuna, and Hotaru. He ushered them to the couch where the five of them were just able to sit on. They waited in a complete, awkward silence for at least ten minutes before the others arrived.

Mamoru leaped up in surprise and let Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Makato, Minako, and Ami inside. Once they settled, Mamoru stood up and spoke in a hushed tone. "Usako is sleeping just inside, I need your help to enter her dream world so that we could help her out and-" Mamoru stopped short and everyone looked at the ceiling. A fluffy pink swirling cloud burst into the room and out fell Chibi-Usa. Everyone was in such a state of shock that they failed to see a dark shadow creep outwards after Chibi-Usa.

"Chibi-Usa, You came!" whispered Hotaru excitedly.

"I couldn't miss something this important!" She said happily despite the situation.

The two girls hugged each other and turned to face Mamoru who only asked, "Is everyone ready?" The senshi pulled out their transformation sticks and before you knew it, you had eleven Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. They gathered quietly around Usagi an held hands. With that they, Sailor transported into Usagi's dreamworld not knowing of a stowaway.

Nobody would think that this was Usagi's dreamworld. It was so dark and bleak. Tuxedo Kamen was saddened that Usagi had tried to keep something like this a secret from the others and especially himself.

"Is this what mama's been dreaming?" asked a horrified Chibi Moon.

"Appears to be that way, Small Lady." said Setsuna while embracing CHibi- Usa who had tears flooding from her eyes.

"Poor kitten, how could she remain so cheerful when she sees this?" Haruka asked with concern creeping across her face.

Suddenly, a gust of wind swept over the barren lands and screaming could be heard in the distance.

"Usagi!" They yelled in unison, making their way across the fruitless land. Now and then, bright flashes of light can be seen in the distance, showing that a great battle had started. Finally, when they were beginning to doubt that they would make it to her in time, they peered over the cliff where they stood. What they saw deeply worried them.

Ran through a couple of doubtful minds. Usagi was fighting the Sailor Senshi. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shadow man fell behind far enough so that no one would see him. _Interesting. I won't interfere just yet. _He thought, grinning maliciously.

Everyone could see Usagi struggling, not wanting to fight back, but she was dying. They were wondering why she hadn't transform into Sailor Moon.

"Fight back! You're stronger than all of them!" Seiya screamed down at her. She evidently didn't hear her because she kept trying to dodge her friends. Seiya went to scream again but Sailor Pluto stopped her.

"It's no use. There is no way Usagi can hear you when we are up here."

"Then let's get down there and help her." Seiya said frustrated, flailing his arms everywhere at the other Senshi's ignorance.

"Wait." Sailor Neptune said to the departing scouts. "Think about this, if she's fighting us down there, then what will she think if we appear right behind her? We don't want to scare her, do we?"

Everyone stopped to consider this, well, everyone except Seiya- er, Sailor Star Fighter.

"She's DYING because of us! Do you just expect me to sit and watch?" Sailor Star Fighter felt like they were losing valuable time. "There's no time to think! We must act now or watch your princess die!"

"That is true. If she dies in her dream now, she'll fade in reality." Sailor Pluto said, holding back tears.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's help her!" said Sailor Jupiter, running down the side of the cliff in a frenzy.

The other senshi followed her, running as hard as they could to protect their princess. For now their only option was to listen and watch.

Down below the battle continued.

"Makato-chan, I'm so sorry you feel that way. We're friends, we can talk it out!" Usagi said, desperately trying to avoid Sailor Jupiter's deadly attacks.

"How many times must we tell you, you are no friend to us! You lie, cheat, and hurt everything in your path until there is nothing left but hate, jealousy, and war." said Sailor Mercury, disgust marring her normally beautiful features.

"We kept dying and later being reborn protecting you on numerous occasions, we were princess's to you know!" Sailor Venus said. Hate was the only emotion in her eyes.

"We had family and friends other than you! Than you and Queen Serenity called us to help her and what do we get for helping?" Sailor Mars said.

"We die! Forced to be reborn on this stupid planet called Earth that no one likes!" Sailor Jupiter struck a blow directly at Usagi.

" It's all your fault! Why do you have to be so weak? Couldn't you protect yourself?" Sailor Venus said, coming to the aid of Jupiter.

"And if that wasn't bad, you go ahead and steal Mamoru from me! You made me suffer because of your love! You have no right to call yourself our friend!" Sailor Mars screamed at her.

"You don't mean that! This is a dream! How could you say that? I'm thankful that you have protected me! How could you say otherwise? " Usagi said clearly she was hurt and confused.

"This is no dream Usagi! Look around at the people who hate you! You caused the Earth's demise and it's your fault Seiya and Mamo-chan are dead! Not to mention Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Uranus said cooly, menace the facial expression she was wearing.

"They are not dead! You're lying!" Usagi's eyes brimmed with tears. "You have to be! I fight for love and justice! We all do! We overcame Galaxia and Chaos and-"

"It was your fault that they attacked us and that we almost died in the first place! We were protecting you! We didn't have to and we shouldn't have! Usagi, you are the cause for all our pain and suffering!" Sailor Neptune said.

"Usako! Hang in there!"

Usagi turned around to see who had been coming. "Tuxedo Kamen? Seiya? Everyone? How is this possible? You are against me now, aren't you?" Usagi's eyes widened as she felt something hit her square in the back. She gasped and let out a shriek of pain, sliding across the ground.

"Usagi! Transform!" A couple of the good Sailor Senshi screamed out in horror. Usagi wasn't moving. Haruka was the first in the group to reach her. "Kitten." She whispered, holding Usagi's broken figure in her hands.

"Sailor Uranus?" Is that you?" Usagi said. She was breathing very heavily.

She smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

"Good. Than they were lying. It wasn't my fault, was it?"

Sailor Neptune, who had just reached them looked at her bewildered. "What was your fault, princess?"

Usagi smiled "Nothing." She whispered closing her eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen and the others reached her all at once. "Usako, are you alright?"

Usagi's eyes shot open. "Mamo-chan?" She whispered. She jumped up, grabbing her side, and began to cry. "They told me I had lost you again."

"Don't worry, I'm here." He said lovingly.

"Don't listen to these lies Usagi!" The evil Senshi, or so they have been named, gathered in a group across from Usagi. A slight whimper escaped the Princess's lips. The Sailor Stars stepped out in front of Usagi and pulled out their weapons. "You'll have to get through us first!"

The evil Sailors smiled. "Gladly." Sailor Uranus looked at them menacingly.

"Star Serious Laser!" Seiya shouted as the Evil Sailors ran towards her.

Sailor Star Fighter's attack never reached the enemy. A great, dark energy wave burst forth and knocked the good senshi on their back.

"What is this negative energy I feel?" Sailor Mars said.

"Yes, its changing rapidly!" Neptune said, propping herself up on her elbows.

Usagi thought in horror._ They are, transforming? Into what?_ Everyone but Pluto and Chibi Moon were perplexed, though everyone was in horror. 

The other senshi stood to face the new enemies, but only faced a reflection of themselves. But there was a difference. All the evil senshi's sailor outfits had turned black, burgundy, and white.

"What was that?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"Usako?" Mamoru looked around panicing.

"Over there!" Shouted Sailor Mars.

Everyone gasped, there, in the middle of the field was a smiling Prince Demando!

Thought Usagi. She stepped forward reaching out for his grasp. "Please Prince! Please help us defeat the enemy!" Usagi said, a warm smile comandeering her face. 

Prince Demando smiled back just as warmly but said sarcastically and dramatically, "Anything for you, my love." Usagi's face shattered as her being disappeared and reappeared in front of the prince.

"Usako." cried out a distraught Mamoru. Seiya gritted his teeth at the white-haired demon. "Who are you and what business do you have with Usagi?!"

Prince Demando chuckled. "It seems you have more followers than the last time we met, Princess. You're beauty has gotten you such loyalty. No matter though, they're easily disposable."

"Let me go you creep! What happened?! Your heart was pure when you died! What has changed?"Usagi was struggling against the prince's strong grip, sobbing as she realized what danger she put her friends in.

Usagi screamed as pink ribbons engulfed her body. She too was transforming, but into what?

A/N:

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!

Serenity Argetlam


End file.
